


The Fort

by Demiun



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiun/pseuds/Demiun
Summary: Written based on the prompt of Ruby building a blanket fort. Pure fluff
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	The Fort

Friday night in the team RWBY dorm. Yang was out at the gym practicing with Pyrrha, while Weiss had gone to the library to study. At least, that’s what they told their two teammates left in the room. The fact they had left together and both headed away from their supposed destination was not lost on either their young leader, or their quiet friend.

Blake was using this rare time of relative quiet to read a book she’d picked up earlier in the week. It was nothing special really, just something to pass the time. Ruby had meanwhile busied herself with some project in the center of the room. It wasn’t bothering the young faunus though, so she payed little mind to it.

As she sat by the window watching the clouds roll in and it started to rain, Blakes ears perked up a bit as her leader's project got a little noisy. 

“Sorry Blake.” She heard Ruby say softly from behind her.

Blake started to turn to see what was the issue when suddenly her vision was filled with red as Ruby rushed to stand in front of her.

“Don’t look.” Ruby pleaded with those sad eyes that only she could muster somehow. “It’s not ready yet.”

“What’s not ready?” Blake asked, tilting her head to the side quizzically. She tried to take a peek around her leader. Unfortunately Ruby was willing to use her semblance to hide whatever it was she was working on. 

“You can’t turn around till it’s done.” The young brunette insisted with her arms crossed. “Promise?”

Blake thought about it for a second before agreeing. “Alright.” She said. Blake had a hard time saying no to her leader. “Can I at least get a blanket? It’s getting a bit chilly.”

Ruby took a quick look behind her before turning back sheepishly. “Umm… no…” She said scratching the back of her head with a small smile.

“No?” 

“I need them.” was the quick response she got back from her leader. “But I can lend you the next best thing.”

Faster than she could blink, Blake was covered in something soft and red. Pulling the hood off her head she saw Ruby standing in front of her without her trademark cloak around her shoulders.

“Sorry but this is the best I can do for now.” The now cloakless girl said smiling. “It’ll be worth it I promise.”

Smiling at her leader, Blake nodded and turned back towards the window.

“And remember, no peeking.” and with that, she heard Ruby getting back to work on her project. 

Focusing her attention back on her book, Blake did her best not to listen to hard to whatever Ruby was doing behind her. She had promised after all. 

Quickly though she found it too hard to focus on her book. The scent of roses drifted slowly past her nose, and she finally gave up and closed her book. 

She instead started to look at the cloak draped around her shoulders. It had the clear marks of a well worn, and well loved, piece of clothing. Scuff marks here and there showing wear and tear, and more than a few stitches seemed to be the only thing holding it together in some places. But all of the patchwork was so well done, the time her leader had spent patching the cloak was all spent lovingly.

She realized then that it was strange to see the cloak anywhere but on her leader. Even at night, as often as not, Ruby used the cloak as a second blanket to keep the cold out. Blake didn’t blame her though. The raven haired girl had never worn something so cozy before.

“DONE!” 

Blake was broken from her thoughts by the exclamation of her leader behind her. 

“You can look now.”

Turning around to see what had been going on behind her this evening, she was surprised to see the structure in the middle of their room.

The first thing she noticed was the reason she wasn’t allowed a blanket. They were all strung up between several chairs and boxes throughout the room. Underneath them, Blake could see several pillows along the ground.

“I made us a fort.” Ruby said, giving one of her million watt smiles.

“A fort?” was the only reaction the younger girl got from her teammate. 

“Yup.” Ruby said pointedly. “C’mon Blake. Join me in my fort.”

It did seem more comfortable than the top of the shelf she’d been on all evening. Before she could finish standing up, Ruby was already in the fort and holding the blankets open for Blake to enter. 

“Welcome to my Kingdom.” She said giving a small bow as best she could while kneeling on the pillows. “Join me as we rule the Ladybug Empire!” She added smiling the whole time.

Blake cocked an eyebrow at that. “Ladybug Empire?”

“Ya, that’s what most of the school calls us anyways, might as well start an empire.”

Blake shrugged at the explanation she was given. It was true, there were rumors going around the school about how much time the two booklovers had been spending together apart from their teammates. Not that Blake minded, she enjoyed time with Ruby more than any rumors could ever bother her. As for Ruby, nothing fazed the girl.

“You coming?” Ruby asked, breaking Blake out of her thoughts again. 

“Of course.” She said crawling through the opening into the blanket fort.

It was more roomy than it looked from the outside. More than enough room for the two girls to be comfortable on the bed of pillows. Blake smiled as she lay down. 

Ruby lay down next to her and smiled at her. “Told you it was worth the wait.”

“It was indeed.” Blake agreed. Taking in everything she could. 

While there was plenty of room in the fort, Blake noticed that Ruby had sidled up especially close to her and seemed to be focused on the faunus face.

“Is something wrong?” Blake asked as she noticed her leader's arms seemed to be shaking a little. 

“What?” Ruby blushed and quickly looked away. “Nothing.” She Paused “Just a little cold I guess.” She added quickly, rubbing her arms a bit for warmth. 

“Did you want your cloak back?” Blake asked the small girl.

“N-no, it’s OK,” Ruby responded quickly. “You were saying you were cold before, so you keep it, I’ll be fine.”

Blake sighed. There went Ruby thinking about others before herself again. She got an idea quickly though. She pulled Ruby a bit closer and adjusted the cloak so it covered both of them.

“There.” She said proudly, “Now we can both be warm.”

Ruby blushed again and buried herself in the cloak covering them. “Thanks.” She mumbled quietly.

They lay like that silently for a while, Just enjoying the soft pattering as the rain hit the window to their dorm.

Eventually their mutual silence was broken by a soft word from the younger girl.

“Umm Blake?” she said, buried once again into her cloak.

Blake turned to look at her small leader. “What’s wrong?” she asked carefully. Something was clearly bothering her leader if she was being so quiet.

“About the L-ladybug Empire.” She stuttered out into her cloak.

“You’re going to have to speak up, I can barely hear you.” Blake said. Careful not to sound angry. 

“Sorry.” The younger girl said, pulling the cloak away from her face. Her face was extremely red and her eyes were wide.

“It’s alright.” Blake said calmly. “Now, what about our Empire?” she asked with a smirk.

“W-well, I was just wondering if it were ok with you if maybe we could do the thing where we go out and do things together more.” She stammered out quickly, her face getting redder and redder as her sentence ran on.

“Don’t we already do that?” Blake asked, turning her head questioningly.

Ruby’s eyes closed a little as she started to look at the dog pillow she’d been lying on. 

“Well yes.” She started, before taking a deep breath and continued “But I was wondering if maybe we could go and do them as not just friends.” She finished quickly and quickly hid back into her cloak.

Blake hadn’t missed that Ruby's face was by now the same shade of red as her cloak. Looking at her face almost made her miss what she’d just been asked. When it finally registered, Blake’s face turned almost the same colour. Luckily Blake was better at keeping her calm in situations so they weren’t both hiding in the same cloak from each other.

Instead a small smirk appeared on her face as she slowly pulled the cloak away from Ruby’s face.  
“Ruby Rose, Did you just ask me out on a date?” She asked, looking the younger girl in the eyes. 

A small nod was all she got in response at first before she heard a tiny voice. “But only if you want to.” Ruby said trying to hide back in her cloak.

“I would love to.” Blake said with no hesitation. 

Ruby’s eyes lit up when she heard that. “Really?”

“Of course, why would I lie about something that clearly is important to you?”

“It’s just you’re so calm and cool and I didn’t think you’d want to really be with a girl like me.” Ruby said.

“Ruby, I love spending time with you more than anything else in the world.” Blake responded pulling the younger girl into a tight hug. 

Ruby seemed a bit shocked by the hug at first but quickly wrapped her arms around Blake and hugged her back.

“Thanks.” she said quietly holding the faunus close.

They stayed close together like that until they fell asleep curled together in their fort. 

A few hours later the door to the dorm opened as Yang and Weiss slowly crept into the room.

They both stopped when they saw the fort in the middle of the room. It’s occupants still holding each other tight in their sleep.

“Looks like you owe me ten lien princess.”

“O come now, there’s no way you could know who asked who.”

“No? Who do you think built the fort?”

Weiss gave a defeated sigh as she reached into her pocket and grabbed a bill and handed it over.

“Thank you.” Said Yang, a little smugly.

“Wait. Aren’t those our blankets? What are we supposed to do for sleep?”


End file.
